Currently, chain guide assemblies such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,690, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, are typically installed on bicycles that encounter bumpy situations and are used to keep the chain on the chain ring of the front drive train. However, a more stable, lightweight and quieter chain guide assembly is desired. The invention described herein addresses these issues.